For the Last Time
by larasgee
Summary: "It's an order, Sebastian...My last" - "Yes...Ciel."


**Judul: **Terakhir

**-Kuroshitsuji©Toboso Yana-**

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, ada karakter yang terbunuh, BoyXBoy Pairing.

"Sebastian..."

Ciel Phantomhive berdiri di depan jendela. Melihat —bukan, tetapi menunggu, menunggu mungkin pemilik nama sementara itu akan menunjukkan dirinya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

_Sedetik._

_Dua detik._

Jendela itu kosong, tidak ada yang berubah. Pemilik nama itu —Sebastian Michaelis— tidak datang. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan mencoba untuk memanggilnya, sekali lagi.

"S-Sebas..tian" Ciel melihat lurus ke depan, berharap Sebastian —butlernya satu-satunya datang dan berlutut di depannya.

Sekali lagi Ciel kecewa, Butler itu tidak datang. Butler itu tidak _akan_ datang lagi.

"_Kau..melanggar..kontrak.."_

Ciel berbicara pelan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk, tangan kecil itu terkepal, bahunya terlihat bergetar —sedikit.

"_I never tell lies, Bocchan.."_

Suara itu, nada bicara itu, Ciel tau kalau orang yang ditunggunya itu datang. Ciel menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat butler itu. Sebastian tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya, sejenak.

"S-Sebastian? Kau...datang." Ciel memelankan suaranya, dan diam. Mata biru itu menatap mata merah sang demon. Ciel tidak berkedip, dia berusaha untuk selama mungkin, menatap butlernya. Selama yang dia bisa.

"Saya tidak pernah berbohong, Tuan Muda... Iblis beda dengan _manusia." _Sebastian tersenyum singkat. Ciel melangkah pelan dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sebastian. Namun, belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh demon itu, Ciel menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku memanggilmu 3 kali, Sebastian." Ciel berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Selangkah, dua langkah. Ciel tidak mendengar satu patah katapun dari butler itu. Ciel berbalik dan mendapati Sebastian memandangnya dengan tatapan yang...aneh.

"Tuan Muda, saya... saya ingin membatalkan _kontrak_ itu."

Kalimat itu singkat, dan **jelas. **Butler itu ingin sebuah perpisahan, ingin membatalkan kontrak itu. Butler itu ingin pergi, bebas. Mungkin butler itu merasa bosan, mungkin butler itu mendapatkan jiwa yang lebih menggiurkan, yang lebih dari pada miliknya —Ciel Phantomhive.

"A-Apa? Kenapa!" Ciel tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, untuk berteriak. Setelah beberapa hari ini Sebastian **menghilang** begitu saja, tiba-tiba dia datang dan meminta untuk membatalkan kontrak itu. Kontrak pengikat antara dirinya dan Sebastian.

"Saya merasa...**Bosan."**

Kalimat itu lagi-lagi sangatlah singkat. Namun kalimat itu membuat jantung seorang kepala keluarga Phantomhive berdegup kencang. _Bosan?_

_Bosan?_

Ciel menatap Sebastian sejenak dan berkata, —tidak, berbisik.

"Kalau kau membatalkan kontrak kita, apa kau akan memakan jiwaku?"

Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Apa anda takut, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel menatap lurus ke lawan bicaranya dan menjawab, "Apa kau akan memakan jiwaku, Sebastian?"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak, dan menggeleng perlahan. Ciel terkejut dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk meneriakkan pikirannya.

"Jadi kau mau pergi _begitu saja? _Kau sudah melayaniku sangat sempurna dan kau akan pergi tanpa _memakan jiwaku? _Kau mau _pergi_ begitu saja?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda."

'"Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Saya _sangat_ merasakan itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau mau membatalkannya!"

"Karena…Karena saya telah membuat kesalahan yang tak bisa dimaafkan."

"A-apa itu?"

"_Saya jatuh cinta, dengan tuan saya."_

Ciel memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebastian bilang _apa? Jatuh cinta dengan tuannya? Jatuh cinta dengan...ku?_

"A-Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sebastian." Ciel berkata dengan sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu, tidak pernah. Belum sempat Ciel berfikir lagi, Sebastian sudah mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat itu membuat Ciel tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sebastian menatap tuan nya dengan mata merahnya. Ciel bungkam, tak bisa melakukan apapun. Pikirannya telah kacau, oleh semua kata-kata Sebastian.

"Saya tidak pernah bercanda, Tuan Muda." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya.

"_**Wajah ini..."**_

Sebastian mengelus pipi Ciel.

"_**Tangan ini..."**_

Sebastian menggenggam tangan kecil Ciel...

"_**Aroma ini..."**_

Sebastian menghela nafas perlahan.

"_**Anda membuat saya benar-benar tersiksa, Tuan Muda..."**_

Ciel diam tak bergerak. Sebastian pun tidak bergerak. Mereka berdua saling menatap, hanya menatap, menikmati keindahan mata satu dengan yang lainnya. Ciel tiba-tiba tersadar dan bertanya, "Lalu...Lalu kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau…bosan?"

Sebastian tersenyum singkat dan menjawab, "Karena saya merasa bosan dengan...rasa sakit ini."

"Rasa sakit?" Ciel berbisik. Sebastian mengangguk perlahan.

"Iblis dan manusia tidak bisa bersama, itu_ takdir._ Saya mencoba melawan takdir, dan ternyata tidak mudah. Saya merasa _sakit."_

Ciel meletakkan tangan kecilnya di pipi Sebastian. Sebastian memejamkan matanya, untuk menikmati saat-saat itu meski hanya sebentar. Tiba-tiba Ciel melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dan menariknya mendekat. Sebastian tidak menolak.

"_Apa yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu?"_

"_Tidak ada."_

"_Jadi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu?"_

"_Tidak, Tuan Muda."_

"_Apa kau merasa sakit sekarang ini?"_

"_Benar, Tuan Muda."_

"_Kau tidak terlihat sakit."_

"_Saya tidak boleh menunjukkan hal yang tidak penting dihadapan Tuan saya."_

"_Aku akan membuatmu...lebih sakit lagi."_

Ciel mendongak dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya ke bibir dingin sang demon. Sebastian tersentak tetapi tidak menarik diri. Ciel menarik bibirnya sejenak dan bertanya, "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Sebastian tidak menghiraukan perkataan itu dan kembali menikmati manisnya bibir manusia. Bibir yang sudah lama dipandanginya. Bibir Ciel Phantomhive.

Lama, sampai akhirnya Sebastian menghentikannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ciel terkejut dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Saya tidak...tahan. Ini benar-benar menyiksa saya."

Sebastian berdiri. Ciel terkejut dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sebastian melangkah mundur, melangkah menjauh. Ciel menarik kembali tangannya. _Sesakit itukah disentuh olehku?_

"_Jika kontrak kita batal, apa rasa sakit itu hilang?"_

"_Tidak, Tuan Muda."_

"_Kalau begitu..."_

Ciel menghentikan perkataanya.

Sebastian membeku ditempat. Sarung tangan putihnya ternodai oleh darah, darah segar milik Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel baring tak berdaya di depannya, dengan pisau perak yang masih tertusuk di dada. Ciel Phantomhive menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"_...Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dengan caraku sendiri. Jangan mencoba menghentikanku, Sebastian…_

_Ini perintah…"_

"Tuan Muda!" Kata-kata Sebastian tertahan. Sebastian menunduk dan mencabut pisau itu dari dada Ciel. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang langsung memaksa masuk ke dadanya. Panas, membara.

"Aku akan mati dan kau akan melupakanku." Itu bukan perkataan biasa, itu _perintah. _Sebastian harus menuruti perintah tuannya, tak ada pengecualian.

"Saya bisa menghentikannya, Tuan Muda. Saya sudah—" Perkataan Sebastian terputus. Jari-jari kecil Ciel menutup bibir dingin itu. Ciel tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Mengejutkan Sebastian, _aku juga menyayangimu._ Aku akan menghapus rasa sakitmu, meski itu berarti nyawaku harus diambil." Nafas Ciel mulai memburu. Darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuh kecil itu. Pisau perak itu masih tertancap, merobek kulit putih si kecil Phantomhive. Ciel melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Setelah tubuh ini tidak bernafas, jiwaku untukmu. Setelah itu _kau bebas,_ Sebastian. Kau bisa mencari jiwa lain dan aku akan menyusul Ayah dan Ibuku, disana." Sebastian tidak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng.

"_It's an order, Sebastian. It's my last order"_

"_Yes...Ciel."_

Sebastian membuka sarung tangan putih yang menutupi tanda kontraknya. Tanda kontrak itu terlihat memudar dan berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sebastian membetulkan posisi Ciel yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dicabutnya pisau perak itu dan dijilatnya darah Ciel yang masih berbekas di pisau itu.

Darah Ciel terasa sangat...manis. Membuat Sebastian menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati manisnya darah itu.

Sebastian membuka mata merahnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Ciel.

"**Saya serius saat saya bilang menyangimu, Ciel."**

Sebastian membersihkan darah-darah yang ada di dada Ciel dengan lidahnya. Rasa manis itu semakin terasa, semakin menarik iblis manapun untuk meminumnya.

"**Saya serius waktu saya bilang anda sangat menyiksa saya, Ciel."**

Sebastian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kecil itu. Tubuh kecil yang sangat menggoda semua iblis. Jiwa yang sangat disukai iblis. Tak terkecuali Sebastian.

"**Dan anda pikir saya bisa memakan jiwa anda **_**seperti ini?"**_

Sebastian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium Ciel sejenak. Bibir mereka bersatu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_Iblis tidak pernah berbohong, sebelumnya..._

_Tapi sekarang saya berbohong, Tuan Muda._

_Maaf, saya tidak bisa memakan jiwa anda..._

_Oyasumi nasai, Ciel..."_

Butler itu berubah menjadi gagak dalam hitungan detik dan terbang pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Phantomhive.

-end


End file.
